


This is us

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Bickering, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Karaoke, Moving In Together, Relationship Goals, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Teasing, awkward living arrangements, awkwardly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: a monthly rumbelling promptApril: Non-Smut:“You’re the most annoying personI know but I think I’m in love with you anyway”Robert and Belle navigate life. living together and the video store,





	This is us

**Author's Note:**

> This is rumbelle.

The honeymoon was over,

belle and Robert had moved in together one month ago after dating for 6-months.both were private people who enjoyed their personal space. Robert a self proclaimed bachelor had never been married before and was still skittish about sharing his personal space and home with some one else..even the woman he adored.while belle hadn't shared living space with anyone since she was in collage and wasn't as comfortable with the new living arrangement as she thought. after spending an entire weekend bickering over closet space and where she would keep all her precious books they slowly made adjustments to each other and settled into a tentative.domestic awkward living arrangement. and while belle and Robert still enjoyed their night time activities quite a bit, their morning routine was still awkward..they were still unsure around each other and trying so hard not to invade the others personal space but that didn't always work out as they would have liked.they actually accidentally used the same toothbrush for awhile without realizing it.

the bathroom remained an awkward space to navigate for the couple. belle was mortified when Robert first saw her in her avocado facial mask while Robert was nonplus about belle seeing him trim his toenails.

the sexy panties were less and less. and he saw her more in everything from miss matched sets to underpants with funny words on her ass to finally plain jane old comfy underwear, and she learned to her exasperation that her middled aged boyfriend still dropped his pants in the middle of the bedroom floor like a teenage boy, she discovered to her shock that he didn't even own a pair of blue jeans! still Robert and Belle had managed to make their relationship work and somehow managed to not get into an argument every morning.

 

Robert gold knew he had it bad for his younger girlfriend when one afternoon he had come home early to surprise her with lunch from her favorite diner, he entered his home that afternoon to find his girl belting it out to some cheesy pop song yelling at the top of her voice! 

"let's hear it for the boy! she sang off key. 

while prancing around wearing only his dress shirt he was mesmerized by her.she spun around and caught him staring and scowled him. and that, was how the always Stern and uptight Robert suddenly found himself singing along to cheesy pop songs, sing along with her to.

"I would do anything for love." 

they become that sickly sweet couple who couldn't stop making eyes at each other. even in public, on Friday nights they were that annoying couple in the video store. bickering over what movie to rent for the weekend.

Belle held Robert's hand as she led him down the romantic comedy section of the video store.

"One Fine Day! she excitedly exclaimed picking up the dvd and showing it to her unenthused boyfriend.

"I remember seeing this with my mom, when it first came out." she said fondly. 

"charming, but I thought that we already decided on Phantom thread? he asked.

"you decided on Phantom thread you mean, I'm in the mood for something light hearted and romantic." she replied.

"you mean, mindless cheesy rom coms." he replied with a snobbish tone. 

she frowned at him."don't be snooty, I know it's not intellectual but then that's the point. it's sweet romantic and funny. that! she pointed accusingly at the dvd in his hand. looks dull as...

"me." he said finishing her sentence.

she looked up at him and smiled. "your cute when your grouchy." 

"I'm not grouchy, I'm bored with this overly bright and foul-smelling place. I want to leave now." he replied in a whiny tone making her giggle.

"alright let's go home, snuggle by the fire and watch a movie." she said leading him to the register check out.

"belle, you can't seriously be intending on renting this? he said taking the dvd from her and reading the back of it.

"it looks god awful, he rolled his eyes. the description alone was ridiculous. what would people say if it got around that I rented this drivel!

"oh yes I forgot, your the big bad mr gold.whatever would the town think if they found out that the evil vile mr gold watched rom coms with his girlfriend." she replied rolling her eyes at him.

"indeed." he agreed darkly.

"really, you act as if I didn't catch you hand washing my unmentionables in the sink last night." she said.

"well the tag did say hand wash only." he sheepishly replied.

she smiled up at him and kissed his nose. "you really are a softie you know." 

he smiled at her. "hardly dear." 

"I eat your face." she purred before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down to her level for a kiss that he deepened.sliding his tongue into her mouth making her moan. the teenage boy at the register mock pretended to gag.

"could you please, do that outside." he said.

Robert reluctantly pulled away from his girl's sweet mouth and glared at the teenager. belle giggled gripping the lapels of his jacket and burying her face in his chest. 

"your Tillman's boy aren't you." Robert said flashing him a predatory grin.

the boy nodded his head catching his meaning.

"thought so." he said placing both movies on the counter.

"down boy." belle muttered under her breath. 

Robert glanced down at her shrugged his shoulders and payed for both movies. 

"do send my regards to your father."

"oh, and do tell him that I will be paying him a visit next week." Robert said over his shoulder as they walked out of the video store. 

"Robert." belle scolded.

“You’re the most annoying person I know, but..I think I’m in love with you anyway” belle said in exasperation.

he smiled shyly and kissed her in the middle of street.

"I love you too." he whispered in her ear.and she giggled burying her face against his shoulder.


End file.
